1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector capable of ensuring a steady connection between terminals thereof and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. The Related Art
FIG. 3 shows a conventional connector 100′ soldered on a PCB. The connector 100′ has an insulating housing 10′, a plurality of first terminals 20′ and second terminals 30′ mounted in the insulating hosing 10′ and each having a soldering portion (not labeled) for being soldered on the PCB, and a pair of fixing members 40′ protruded forward from two opposite ends of a front of the insulating housing 10′. Bottoms of the fixing members 40′ extend towards each other to form positioning portions 41′ soldered on the PCB. However, as the positioning portion 41′ is molded with the fixing member 40′ together, the soldering portions of the terminals 20′, 30′ may not be level with the positioning portions 41′. As a result, there may be some soldering portions failing to be soldered with the PCB, and a poor connection is caused between the connector 100′ and the PCB.